Naked Brother's Band One-Shots
by Ilovereadingtoomuch
Summary: These are, like the title says, just a bunch of Naked Brother's Band One-Shots. A lot of them are Nat and Rosalina stories, but there will be some with just the band in general.


**Hello all! This One-Shot is from the episode in season 2, Everybody's Cried at Least Once. **

**Summary: Why was Nat so confident that Mr. Tai would come see Rosalina? What if he had talked to Mr. Tai prior to the day they left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBB or anything else. If I did, Nat and Rosalina would have gotten together earlier and would have never broken up.**

* * *

Nat's POV

I'm honestly sad and scared for Rosalina right now. I know her Dad and I know that he can be difficult and busy, but I also know that he loves her and doesn't want to hurt her. I also happen to know Rosalina and I know she is going to be stubborn and not tell her Dad the importance of him being there to see her off.

So after rehearsal I went to her house knowing that her Dad was home and she was at the mall with some of her girl friends from school.

When I got there I rung the doorbell. It took a minute, but eventually Mr. Tai came to the door.

"Hello Nat, what an unexpected surprise. Come on in," he invited.

"Hello, Mr. Tai. I came to talk to you about something," I told him. We sat down in the Tai's living room and I began to tell him about Rosalina.

"Mr. Tai, are you going to be there when we leave for tour tomorrow to see Rosalina off," I asked.

"I was planning on getting divorced from my current wife tomorrow," he answered.

"I know, sir. Rosalina told us. But, this is important to her, we are going to be gone for two months, you won't see her at all in that time," I said.

"I know," he replied. "But, she told me she would be fine if I wasn't there."

"I know she is probably too stubborn to admit it, but she does need you there," I told him.

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Tai," I interrupted. "I don't want to disrespect you. That is the absolute last thing I want to do. But, Rosalina, no matter how good of an act she put on, was hurt when you weren't there. I know her, I know her really well, well enough to know that she thinks this would be a burden on you and that she doesn't want to burden anyone she loves. She was hurt when you weren't there, when you missed important things in her life. I know some of them might not have seemed that important, but they were important to her."

"How do you know they were so important," he asked me.

"Because I was there and I saw the hurt look on her face when she saw you weren't there. She was hurt when you decided that putting time into more failed marriages and work then you were with her. I know you don't want to hear this from me, because she is your daughter and you think you know her the best. But, with all due respect sir, your not around often enough to know her the way I do. I know that she is hurting and that if you don't show up she might cry, heck any logical person would, because it hurts to think that your parents don't care about you."

"But, I do care, I care so much, more than you could ever know."

"I know that you care Mr. Tai, but I don't think she does. Listen, what I'm going to tell you is something I haven't even told Rosalina yet, you probably don't want to know, but you should. I am in love with your daughter Mr. Tai. I have been since I was 9. It has never been puppy love for me. It really hurts me when she is sad or scared or anything other than perfectly happy. It literally feels like someone is punching me in the gut repeatedly. I really don't want to see her upset. Please, Mr. Tai, if Rosalina means anything to you at all, you'll be there tomorrow," I finished.

"I will be Nat, they won't let me out of getting the divorce tomorrow, but if I have to, I will run out of that room and accept whatever punishment comes. And Nat, I'm glad that Rosalina has someone who loves her so much, in fact I can't think of anyone I'd rather have love her, just don't ever hurt her, or you will be in major trouble," he said.

"I would never even dream of intentionally hurting Rosalina, like I said, it hurts me," I promised. "I better go, I'm supposed to be home soon."

"Alright Nat, thank you for coming and talking to me."

"Thank you for listening."

* * *

The next day, I was really starting to get worried that Mr. Tai wasn't there. But, like I said, I know Mr. Tai and I know that he never breaks his promises.

Rosalina was sitting next to me, trying to hold back her tears, even though it was obvious she had already been crying while the rest of us said goodbye to our parents. We were just about to leave when someone started banging on the window. We couldn't hear who it was, but apparently Tuffy heard and saw, because he was smiling from ear to ear when he opened the door and called back to us, "Rosalina, I think there is someone here you would like to see."

"DAD," she screamed. She flew off the seat and ran out the door to say goodbye to her Dad. When she came back she announced to the band, "I think this is going to be a great trip."

We all just smiled at her, happy that her dad came. She sat down next to me and as I put my arm around her she laid her head on my shoulder. As we left, we all looked through the window at our parents leaving and while we were all waving goodbye, I could have sworn I saw Mr. Tai smile at me.

We all calmed down and Rosalina and I were in the same position as before. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I told you he would come."

She just looked at me like she knew I did something.

You know, I think Rosalina is right. I have a really good feeling about this tour.

* * *

**So, what do you think. Make sure to review. I love constructive ****criticism, it really helps me improve my writing. Remember, I do not accept mean and hateful reviews. Thanks. See you all next time!**


End file.
